1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for mounting a unit incorporating a lighting control motion switch therein to either a wall or to a ceiling. Particular, the invention relates to the mounting of the unit housing the lighting control motion switch to either a wall or ceiling through the intermediary of a novel clip-on mounting bracket, subsequent to securing the clip-on bracket to the wall or ceiling.
Generally, as is presently known in this technology, housing units of the type incorporate or contain motion detectors and/or lighting control motion switches which are adapted to detect any motion taking place within specified spatial sectors, such as within a room or chamber, an office, a warehouse, a hallway, or exterior areas extending about a residence, industrial or commercial facility.
Normally, the unit may contain a back housing portion and a front housing portion, wherein the front housing portion is ordinarily articulated to or hingedly connected with the back housing portion so as to be pivotable in essentially universal directions; in essence, upward and downward and/or swiveled sideways so as to be able to sense or scan the specified spatial sector for any detectable motion, while mounted on either a wall or a ceiling. In order to attain that effect, the back housing portion is generally fastened to the surface of the wall or ceiling at a predetermined location thereon as may be necessary for any particular physical or functional application.
In some instances of use, it may be expedient that rather than mounting the unit directly to a wall or a ceiling, this mounting is effected through the interposition of a bracket structure which is fixedly attached to the wall or ceiling at a specified location, and whereby the unit containing the motion detector and/or the lighting control motion switch is attached to the bracket so as to be easily assembled therewith, and reversely, easily removed or disassembled therefrom without having to loosen or remove any separate fastener elements or the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Sandell, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,761 discloses a motion detector with a side-pivoting flood light fixture, and wherein a housing supporting the motion detector and flood lights is directly fastened to a wall or the like surface through the intermediary of fastener elements. This necessitates traversing through the wall and the fixture by means of screw-type fastener elements.
Chen, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,899, is similar to the above-identified Sandell, et al. patent, and also includes plate structure which is fastenable to a wall or ceiling by means of fastener elements, and which supports swiveling flood lights and motion sensing devices.
Byrum, U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,118 discloses a motion and orientation sensor, wherein the sensor arrangement is fastened to a planar surface, such as a wall or a ceiling, through the use of fastener elements extending through the arrangement and the wall.
All of the foregoing arrangements necessitate the mounting of motion detector units or lighting control motion switches through the intermediary of fastener elements which are directly attached to the unit rather than by enabling the unit to be wall-mounted by being suspended from a bracket which is secured to the wall or ceiling so as to be installable in an easily implemented manner, and when required, dismounted from the bracket without having to detach the bracket from the wall or ceiling.